


The Minds of Men to Conquer

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Dark Charles Xavier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Poor Charles Xavier, Poor Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: What would you do for love?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Minds of Men to Conquer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalekLetoEndeavour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/gifts).



Charles Xavier was a mutant of extraordinary talents and there he used his mutation respectfully with pride and honour. He laughed and smiled at his students and spent his time sitting by the courtyard reading, daydreaming and kissing. He kissed his lover well as he pulled Erik close to him.   
"I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow" cried Charles his head on Erik's shoulder. Erik smiled wiping away his tears.   
"I'm going to just sort a little problem... like you said we are the better men" he replied kissing Charles's head.   
"You promise to come home?"  
"I promise"   
That was a promise. A promise that Erik kept until he didn't.  
  
It was only a day. It was only a day that Erik had been gone. He said he would come back. He promised he will come home. Had he lied? Had he went off with someone else? Charles gotten sick, worried and broke down.   
"You got to calm down," said Hank trying to comfort his friend. Alex, Sean and Raven stared at Charles wondering ways to comfort the mutant.   
"Charles I know what he means to you but..." Raven eyed her brother as much as she could trying to reason with him but Charles won't have it.   
"No... no! He... he promised. He promised... I love him. He will come home. He. Will. Come. Home!" cried Charles again breaking down until he could no longer stand on his two feet. Just as he was holding onto his sister's arms the door banged as a knock was heard.   
"I'll open it," said Alex walking away opening the door. Muttering could be heard, a silent pause in the middle and then...   
"Someone is here to visit you Charles" Alex called out and there with him entered...   
"Hi, I'm Moria MacTaggert, CIA," she said with a smile before it fell away as she met Charles's eyes.   
"CIA? What are you doing here?" Asked Charles.   
"I'm sorry Mr Xavier... Mr Lehnsherr had been our number one suspect... he was a threat to society. We had to do what must be done..." and without a word, she handed him a red envelope. She said her goodbye and left before she had time to be questioned.  
  
Charles won't read that letter. He wouldn't because he already knows what it contains. He understands what has been done and soon something inside of him had grown. Something that he tried to hide for so long had manifested into rage and pain. Anger flooded his heart and poisoned his power, his mind. Turned it dark until all happiness and joy crumpled at is mercy. He was a changed man. A Better man. 

**Year Later....**

They had taken Erik away from him. They took him away and slaughtered him. He had finally read the letter and pain entered again. It spoke cruelly about Erik, about his past and present. They spoke ill of his judgments and how they took all he had. From these words alone Charles had sworn to take back what was his and take away what they toon from him... a life. A life to live for. Since hearing his death Charles Xavier pushed everyone away, Raven, Hank and his students. He wanted nothing to do with humanity. He was done with them. Done with the world. 

He had a mission. A villainous mission to make them suffer. To do the same as they did with Erik. To make them understand his agony. He works his way to finish what Erik started, to use his methods and destroy humanity of bad intentions.   
If he could connect his mind to everyone in the world, to focus only on the worst of humanity than there won't be crimes, no more pain and most of all no more suffering.   
"You were right! You knew what was best and I can see it now... I see and understand and I know what I must do" He said as he reached the lowered quarters of his home. His school. He was used to Cerebro and with enough power he could wipe out the whole world.

He laughed. Just laughed one last time before slipping the helmet on.   
"This is for us... don't you dare stop me" he whispered. He closed his eyes and thought of all the humans. All of them. He focused hard. Harder and harder until screams were echoing in his head. He watched with joy and satisfaction as each human screamed until their dying breath, as they failed to survive their pain. Charles focused harder and harder until the last of the silver silhouette flickered slowly. Gone they were all gone.   
"Charles! Charles, what have you done?" Cried a voice. A sound so familiar it made Charles stop.   
"I told you... DON'T STOP ME!" Screamed Charles tuning around, tears with his eyes facing Erik.   
"Charles?... You are better than this..."   
"No...! No! They deserved what they got. They took you away from me... because of.. of them... those humans you are dead..." cried out Charles, stepping closer to Erik. He knees buckling and his head shaking.

  
Erik moved closer also as Charles moved an inch more. Charles was close enough to reach out and grab his former lover by the collar of his shirt.   
"I'm not dead..."   
Charles chuckled.   
"No! No.. you... you are just a figure of my mind, an illusion from my grief. You are dead. And again you shall be..." he focused hard again not caring his mind was hurting. He wanted this pain to be gone, to not see Erik again and so he focused harder until Erik was screaming too. Like before Charles laughed with satisfaction. Joy comes out of Erik's pain and there he towered over the man as he laughed and laughed and laughed until he wasn't anymore.  
  
There was a different scream and it wasn't Erik's anymore. His head was pounding.   
"Charles...! Charles, what have you done?"   
"Raven...?"   
"You... you killed him... you monster!" Screamed Raven her eyes in tears shaking her head from what she had witnessed. She didn't want him to come close to her.   
"Stay away from me!" And she ran away, tears still streaming. Charles was confused but looked down and understood what she had meant. There in his arms was Erik. His body still and calm but not moving. His eyes were closed and blood from the pain and agony dribbled down from the corner of his lips. A monster he was. He killed Erik. And he killed humanity. Humans. Erik. He was a monster but monsters don't cry. He wasn't given a choice. Monsters and villains are humans too. They will die someday but for now, Charles stays with Erik wrapping his arms around his once lover.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't be a better man... I love you" he kissed him on the lips before getting up to leave. If we were to become a monster he must then cast himself out as one. A villain he had become and a villain he shall be. And for that he promised to himself to not love again, to not be in love or fall in love. He must kill again. Because that's that only thing he knows how to now. It's the only way.


End file.
